theleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Eckhart
Pete Eckhart is a main character on FX's The League. At the beginning of the series, Pete is a three time League Champion. He is known for tricking his gullible friends into making poor fantasy trades. Pete works out of a cubicle, but avoids doing actual work as much as possible. He is Kevin's best friend. 'Biography' Pete attended high school with Kevin, Ruxin, and Andre. He is known to be the most "normal" among his group of friends, although he has struggled to mature in life and is still having a hard time getting used to adult life. Pete has been a participant in the league ever since it started, and has won three of the championship titles. His wife, Meegan, hates him and separates from him meeting her at Ruxin, and Sofia's Party. In Season One, he made a trade with Andre for Ronnie Brown for Plaxico Burress even though he is in jail. He is also the Sacko Bowl commissioner. He has been to the Shiva 6 times winning half and to the Sacko 2 times avoiding it once. Quotes * "Breasts are meant to be ogled and fondled, not tugged at like some racoon pulling at a trash bag." Personality & Traits *One of the more narcissistic of the group, he often manipulates others to get his own way, or just to see how badly things will go wrong. * Skills & Abilities 'Soccer Referee' * In Season Seven, Pete takes up soccer refereeing. He becomes friends with Trophy Kevin, a fellow referee, in the episode of the same name. Kevin soon becomes jealous of this friendship. Relationships 'Family' *'Pete & Meegan '- Pete separates from his abrasive ex-wife Meegan in the first season opener "The Draft". *'Pete & Gumpa Duke and Gumma Eve' - Appeared in Bro-Lo El Cordero, when Gumpa Duke is sent to a nursing home and uses it to hook up with the other residents, including a woman called Wendy. *Little is known about Pete's other family members. 'Friends & Enemies' *'Pete & Kevin' - Best friends since High School, these two get each other into a variety of awkward and embarrassing situations. The most well recorded of these is the Usual Bet (mentioned in the episode of the same name) where the two place a bet that the loser in their match up must get naked in public for a minimum amount of time. This tradition is assumed to have run for 4 years until 2009 (Season One), when Jenny reveals that she has been running her husband's team and she is teased into streaking herself. *'Pete & Andre' - Although Pete spends a lot of time and effort mocking Andre, they do appear to be good friends. The two seem to regularly go to the cinema together, as mentioned in various episodes, and when Andre has a secret girlfriend and is unable to come up with a valid reason for why he can't go, the others become suspicious. *'Pete & Taco' - *'Pete & Ruxin' - *'Pete & Jenny' - *'Pete & Bill Haddock' - While not beings friends, Pete doesn't have a good relationship with his boss, which leads to difficult situations, such as Bill taking advantage of Pete’s Fantasy Football knowledge and threatens to fire him if he loses. 'Sexual' *'Pete & Miss Martin '- 'Physical Appearance' * 'Trivia' * Category:Characters Category:League Members Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters